EQG: Chicas del paraiso
by sombradolecente
Summary: Relato ambientado en la Inglaterra de la IIWW. Un grupo de niñas son marcadas por los avatares de la guerra de formas distintas. Es en este ambiente belico que ellas tendran aventuras y conoceran el amor y la muerte. Nota: personajes basados en G1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y solo lo hago sin fines de Lucro

* * *

Fue una época terrible aquel año de 1942, de tristes pesares y congojas. No es como si los años anteriores no fuesen igual o incluso peores, pero 1941, 1940 y los últimos meses de 1939 para aquel momento eran cosa del pasado. La esperanza de una época de paz era cada vez menor y el desencanto, una mala yerba que hundía sus raíces cada vez más profundo en el corazón de los hombres. Por qué lo que se venía desarrollando era una guerra, la más cruel, devastadora y desalmada guerra creada por los hombres para destruir a otros hombres.

Una guerra, una temible guerra: así lo atestiguaban los escuadrones de valientes pilotos surcando el cielo azul en sus cromados aeroplanos, desplazándose a la guerra de la que muchos no volverían; así lo refrendaban los hombres que dejaban a sus familias para unirse a la guerra inmisericorde y llegaban a tierras desconocidas para observar la decadencia humana; así lo llamaban los periódicos y las radios que informaban sobre una beligerancia que no parecía llegar a un final. Perdidas, decadencia y malas noticias, era a lo que la gente comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, algunas pequeñas sorpresas aun aguardaban aquel año.

Nuestra historia sucedió en el año del '42, en un verano del mes de junio con lluvias abundantes. El césped era verde en las praderas de las islas británicas y los arboles daban jugosos frutos, ignorantes de la guerra cruel, devastadora y desalmada que golpeaba al continente europeo. Una jovencita cabalgaba sobre su corcel en aquellas verdes praderas, con sus rubios cabellos ondeando al viento, sus manos sujetando la rienda con firmeza, su corazón latiendo con frenesí, el sol sobre su rostro y la dicha de sentirse libre de preocupaciones.

Su nombre era Megan, la hija mayor de la prestigiosa familia Williams. Quien había tenido la fortuna de nacer en una familia pudiente y el infortunio de nacer mujer, en una vida de lujos y mimos pero también de rígidas normas y etiquetas. Si ella pudiese describir su vida antes de la guerra, la describiría como opresiva y rutinaria; ¡gracias al cielo, la guerra cambio eso!

Se mudaron de su gris, mohosa y melancólica mansión en la caótica Londres a una residencia en el campo; luego que su padre fuera reclutado para la guerra y su madre requiriera de un ambiente más saludable luego que su salud se deteriorara rápidamente, algo que Megan achacaba al stress provocado por la guerra. Sin contar que era más seguro el campo, pues las grandes ciudades estaban a merced de los bombardeos.

Por desgracia para la familia, la salud de su madre no mejoro con la mudanza y pronto cayo en cama, agotada por su enfermedad. Megan tuvo que hacerse responsable del cuidado de sus hermanos y la herencia familiar. Una gran responsabilidad para una joven que apenas iniciaba la pubertad, pero que ella acepto con madurez y volcó toda sus juveniles fuerzas en este deber.

Pero aun con la responsabilidad que cargaba a cuestas, ella sentía que su arduo esfuerzo era suficiente recompensado con aquellos momentos que ella se reservaba; cuando salía a cabalgar por los alrededores a lomo de su corcel T.J. Solo en esos instantes, cuando cabalgaba sobre su corcel y el viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, ella se sentía libre de sus responsabilidades, completamente desconectada de su responsabilidad con su propia familia. Ella podía ser ella misma, sin mascaras ante la sociedad que le exigían un carácter más recatado, digno de una dama de sociedad.

-Vaya Megan, ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación, rubia! - Comento una chica que aparentaba tener su edad, de cabello azul y tez rosa. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote?

-Uhm, ¿cinco minutos? No fue tanto tiempo, Firefly.

Había quedado de verse con Firefly, una joven de las cercanías con quien había hecho amistad. Firefly era una huérfana que vivía en el orfanato "Dreamland Castle" que tenía como hobbies montar bicicleta y practicar gimnasia; en esto último era muy buena y en varias ocasiones había participado en competencias nacionales, donde había obtenido buenos resultados en barras asimétricas y en anillos.

-¿Solo cinco minutos? ¡Fueron siete! –Comento Firefly algo molesta. -¡Tú fuiste de la idea de hacer un picnic, se supone que deberías llegar más temprano!

Se habían conocido por casualidad en el pequeño bosquecillo de las cercanías que las dos se encontraban explorando, después de cruzar algunas palabras por algunos minutos, las dos encontraron cierta afinidad de caracteres y no les tomo mucho hacerse buenas amigas.

-Oh Firefly, ¡cuanto lo siento! ¡No podía salir sin cerciorarme que todo estaba bien en casa, ahora que soy la cabeza de mi familia! –Contesto apenada Megan.

-No creo que algo malo fuera a pasar solo por ausentarte algún tiempo. –Respondió la peliazul. –Tus hermanos ya son lo bastante grandecitos para cuidarse solos. ¡Vamos chica, este momento es solo para consentirnos!

-Tienes razón amiga, no puedo pasarme la vida pensando en otros, necesito tiempo para mí.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos con el picnic de una buena vez.

Megan busco un lugar donde la sombras de los arboles las cubriera del inclemente sol, pero que el suelo no fuese muy rocoso; encontró el sitio perfecto en una colina bajo la sombra de un sauce, con un suelo libre de grandes rocas y un césped verde brillante donde extendió una manta de cuadros escoceses.

-Megan, ¿que traes de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-¡Tranquila, no seas tan impaciente! ¡Sabes que aún tenemos toda la mañana!

Megan saco de su mochila varios bollos dulces rellenos de nata, tartas de zarzamoras, y un termo con un delicioso te aún caliente; mientras Firefly sacaba de su morral algunas manzanas y moras silvestres que recolecto en el camino, así como algunas galletas caseras en una bolsita de tela.

-Vaya, este picnic se ve delicioso. –Comento la peliazul. -¡Ya quiero hincarle el diente!

-¡No comas ansias! primero hay que lavarnos las manos, luego sentarnos, rezarle a nuestro santísimo padre y luego, solo entonces podremos comenzar el picnic.

Las chicas se lavaron las manos, se sentaron sobre el mantel, con los alimentos colocados al centro del mismo y rezaron antes de probar bocado.

Megan tomo una galleta de la bolsa y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Las galletas estaban bastante quemada y le hizo falta ponerle más levadura.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, tus postres cada vez te salen mejor. –Comento Megan.

-Doh es pabba tanbto. –contesto Firefly con la boca llena. Se había zampado dos bollos dulces con nata y su cara estaba llena de migajas y nata.

-Se nota que en cada ocasión te esmeras más. –Comento Megan.

Firefly trago de golpe lo que tenía en la boca, casi ahogándose por la prisa.

– ¡E-eso no es cierto! –Tartamudeo Firefly. -¡Tú tienes más talento en la cocina!

-Intentas adularme…sabes que me sonrojo cuando me adulas. –Megan comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Di…discúlpame, no…no fue mi intención. –Respondió apenada Firefly.

-Ahora tú te estas sonrojando. –Megan saco un pequeño espejo para que su compañera se mirara el rostro. –Hasta pareces tomate.

-Ja…jajaja. –las dos chicas comenzaron a reír espontáneamente.

Fue entonces que Firefly recordó algo que deseaba proponerle a su amiga.

-Sabes, las chicas del orfanato quieren pasar la mañana del próximo sábado en el rio y bueno… –Firefly hizo una pequeña pausa. –Las chicas quieren conocerte y bueno…preguntaron si a ti y a tus hermanos les importaría acompañarnos. –comento entre nerviosa y apenada, su rostro aún se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado.

Megan bajo la vista.

-No puedo prometerte nada, tendría que consultar a mis hermanos si desean ir…pero yo con mucho gusto iría. –Dijo Megan. -¡Realmente deseo conocer a tus compañeras del orfanato y pasar la tarde nadando en el rio!

-¡De verdad! –Firefly agarro las manos de su compañera. -¡Esa noticia alegrara a las chicas! –Comento efusivamente.

Por aquel instante, parecía que las desgracias solo ocurrían en tierras distantes y que aquel verano pasaría sin grandes sobresaltos…pobres ilusas. Las calamidades no pueden ser avistadas, ellas aparecen sin dar aviso.

000

Un automóvil negro recorría traicioneros caminos, por las ventanas cerradas podía reflejarse un paisaje digno de un relato de horror. Un castillo negro de arquitectura gótica construido sobre un acantilado y ninguna vegetación a la vista, exceptuando raquíticos árboles que crecían a su derredor.

El dueño de aquel tétrico castillo y aquel automóvil negro era Don Tirek Medianoche, un importante diplomático español en las islas británicas. Aquello también servía como fachada para sus reales actividades, dirigir la orden secreta de la mano sangrienta: una orden de la que cosas espeluznantes se contaban y se rumoraba que esa rumorología no era del todo falsa.

El automóvil se detuvo a las puertas del castillo y Don Tirek descendió del vehículo vestido con una túnica y capucha carmesí con bordes dorados y el emblema de una mano ensangrentada.

-Poco, falta muy poco para que mi plan rinda sus ansiados frutos. –Comento Tirek. –La noche eterna llegara muy pronto y nadie podrá evitarlo.

Tirek entro al castillo y se dirigió al gran salón.

En el gran salón habían muchos encapuchados con el mismo emblema de la mano -aunque sus túnicas eran color marrón- y sus asientos se encontraban distribuidos en círculos, todos mirando a una estatua ubicada en el centro del salón: la estatua en cristal de cuarzo con la imagen de un alicornio y las palabras _Nightmare Moon_ en una placa dorada.

-Compañeros, ¡la noche eterna se avecina! –Dijo Tirek, haciendo que los ahí presentes volteara a verlo. –Esta época es decrepita y patética, las ideas de piedad y misericordia han detenido el progreso de la humanidad. -Los encapuchados alzaron sus copas como muestra de júbilo. – ¡Esta próximo el final de una época de decadencia y compasión por los débiles, la era de _Nightmare Moon_ pronto dará comienzo! ¡Una época de grandeza y bienestar se aproxima!–el salón estallo en ruidosos vítores hacia Tirek.

Aquellos hombres tenían el alma podrida, pues deseaban llevar más desdichas a un mundo ya bastante desdichado por los avatares de la guerra. Pero nadie lo tenía más podrida, que Don Tirek Medianoche, pues deseaba sacrificar niñas inocentes para despertar con su sangre a una diosa malvada.

000

Los hermanos Williams se encontraban almorzando en silencio. A veces les gustaba escuchar música en la radio, pero aquella tarde se escuchaba mucha estática y era imposible escuchar con claridad. Posiblemente por el clima o la estación había sido bombardeada.

Megan pensó que era el momento justo de hacer su anuncio y no lo pensaba demorar.

-Danny, Molly, les traigo buenas noticias. ¡Nos invitaron a nadar en el rio este próximo sábado! -Comento Megan de forma bastante efusiva.

Por lo general, nadie en la familia tenía interés en entablar conversación, pues se comportaban más como extraños sentados a la mesa que como una verdadera familia. Pero Megan estaba dispuesta a cambiar las cosas, romper con el estancamiento y apatía en que se encontraban sus relaciones familiares… ¡justo ahora!

Danny y Molly miraron sorprendidos a su hermana mayor, quien se veía bastante entusiasmada con el anuncio a diferencia de sus hermanos.

-¿Nos invitaron? ¿Quiénes nos invitaron? –Pregunto Danny en forma cortante. -¿Sera acaso esa pueblerina con la que pierdes el tiempo y la haces llamar tu amiga?

El comedor se oscureció ligeramente, posiblemente por alguna nube bloqueando al sol.

-Sí, su nombre es Firefly. ¡Y te exijo que no te expreses así de ella!

-No me importa como se llame, Megan. ¡Acaso no comprendes que no son de nuestra clase social!

Megan hizo una mueca de hastió.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Vas a comenzar con la misma cantaleta? Ellos no son como nosotros, nosotros pertenecemos a una mejor clase, ¿acaso piensas que nuestro papel higiénico es de oro?

-Tal vez tendríamos papel higiénico de oro si no fueras tan tacaña con nuestros gastos.

Megan golpeo la mesa para llamar la atención de sus hermanos, para después ponerse de pie.

-Estamos en tiempos de guerra y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más continuara esta emergencia; por ahora muchos productos se han vuelto costosos. Debemos sentirnos satisfechos por tener comida en la mesa.

-¿Sentirnos satisfechos por la comida en la mesa? –dijo Danny Williams algo molesto. –Estamos almorzando recalentado de pastel de carne y caldo de habas con calabaza desde hace ya tres días… ¡Tres días!

-Es lo que tenemos. Hago lo que puedo para ahorrar, las medicinas para nuestra madre no son nada baratas.

-No es cierto, ayer vi que tenías guardado teníamos bollos rellenos de nata y tartas de zarzamoras en la alacena. ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

-Los bollos y las tartas me los lleve para el picnic y lo sabes. Además, si tanto deseabas comerlos, me hubieses acompañado cuando les pregunte en la mañana.

Danny se levantó molesto de la mesa, sin acabar de comer.

-¡Ojala les de diarrea a ti y a tu amiga! –Grito el muchacho, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¡Daniel Williams! ¡Vuelve a la mesa y acábate tu comida! –Comento Megan de forma autoritaria.

-¡No eres mi madre! ¡No tengo porqué obedecerte! –Respondió de forma altanera su hermano, mientras subía la escalera en dirección a su cuarto.

-Es imposible, ese niño es intratable. –Dijo Megan, intentando contener su molestia. -Y tu Molly, ¿tú me acompañaras al rio?

Molly se había quedado toda la discusión en silencio, sentada sobre su silla, ocupada en comer el almuerzo. Ella sabía que sus hermanos mayores eran un fastidio, en especial cuando discutían sobre la mesa y por eso ella prefería ignorarlos.

-Quien sabe. –respondió en voz baja mientras sus ojos seguían atentos en el plato de caldo.

Había desarrollado una personalidad completamente introvertida como defensa a esas discusiones pueriles; encerró dentro de ella todos sus sentimientos, aprendió a callar cuando se le pedía su opinión para no lastimar a nadie. Así no podían dañarla

-Si tu no estas segura, nadie más lo estará. Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quieres acompañarme al rio?

-Megan, tu sabes que no me siento cómoda enseñando mi cuerpo en público y no deseo mostrar mi horrible cicatriz a desconocidos. ¿Acaso deseas avergonzarme o humillarme?

-Genial, esto es simplemente genial…bueno, supongo que iré yo sola este sábado al rio.

-Hermana, no te pongas así.

-¿Ponerme cómo? ¿De mal humor? ¡Hago todo para que esta familia viva bien, luego que papa se fue a la guerra y mama cayó enferma! Sí, estoy de mal humor, ¡de muy mal humor! Y a veces quisiera que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-Megan, en serio, te agradecemos lo que haces…pero creo que a veces sobreactúas en tu papel de figura materna…no me malentiendas, es que a veces eres demasiado sobreprotectora.

-Soy la hermana mayor, es mi responsabilidad.

-Perdona si te falto al respeto, pero…Eres solo una niña, como yo…no puedes cambiar el mundo.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas del comedor, la lluvia se había soltado de un momento a otro. Megan camino hacia una de las ventanas y observo el exterior de la casa, empapada por el agua pluvial.

-Iré a nadar al rio, Firefly dijo que invitaría a algunas amigas. –Comento Megan, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-Diviértete. –Dijo Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y solo lo hago sin fines de Lucro

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Rescate en el castillo de la media noche, segunda parte.  
**

* * *

Scorpan golpeo la vieja puerta de ébano negro, el sonido de sus golpes resonaron en las frías paredes grises del castillo.

-Adelante. –dijo una voz fría y profunda. Era la voz de Tirek, el amo del castillo.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido, revelando una amplia habitación pobremente iluminada. Don Tirek se encontraba frente a la ventana, donde entraban los primeros rayos de la mañana.

-Scorpan, recuerda que tienes que arrodillarte en mi presencia, soy tu superior.

-Lo siento maestro. -Scorpan se arrodillo de inmediato ante su amo. –No volverá a pasar.

-Como van nuestros planes, ¿han conseguido las niñas para el sacrificio?

-Si…maestro.-Comento Scorpan con un tono de molestia. -Tenemos todo listo para transportar a las niñas de Dreamland Castle a este castillo esta misma tarde.

-Eso espero, realizar el papeleo de ese orfanato no fue tarea fácil, tuvimos que sobornar a mucha gente importante para que no hicieran preguntas molestas.

-No se preocupe, secuestraremos a esas chicas antes del anochecer, los Stratodons se han entrenado para este momento.

000

Pasaron algunos días de angustiosa espera para Megan y cuando el sábado llego al fin, se levantó temprano de la cama y salió de su hogar en dirección al rio. Se había preparado con anticipación y llevaba un morral al hombro donde cargaba su traje de baño y unos sándwiches de crema de maní con mermelada de frambuesa.

El sol comenzaba a divisarse entre las colinas y los primeros rayos de sol tocaban la copa de los árboles. Era una mañana de poco viento y sin ninguna nube en el cielo que amenazaran con lluvia como en los últimos días. Aun había varios charcos de agua por el camino y se dificultaba caminar entre la tierra fangosa sobre sus suelas, pero el resto del día se adivinaba bastante soleado, perfecto para refrescarse en el agua ante un medio día de asfixiante calor.

Camino por media hora hasta divisar el punto de la reunión y vio que Firefly y sus compañeras se le habían adelantado. Megan conto a cinco chicas, incluyendo a Firefly, de cabellos y tez colores pastel.

-Buenos días chicas, me llamo Megan y Firefly me invito. –Megan observo a Firefly. -Vaya Fiffy, creo que llego un poco tarde.

-Tranquila, nosotras también acabamos de llegar. Por cierto, ¿te he presentado a las chicas?

-Bueno, creo haber escuchado de algunas. –Megan dirige la vista hacia una de las chicas que se encuentra algo apartada, sentada en un tronco y leyendo _mujercitas._ Su tez era rosada, su cabello blanco con una franja purpura y aun no se había cambiado como el resto de las chicas. -Imagino que tú debes ser Twilight. –Ella se acercó a Twilight. -Firefly me conto que te gustan los libros.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes dar unos pasos atrás? Me tapas la luz. –contesto la chica de modo pedante.

-Lo siento, esa no fue mi intención. Tal vez si vinieras a nadar un rato…

Megan sintió que alguien puso una mano en su hombro

-Ignora a Twilight, ella no le gusta el agua, piensa que puede derretirse como a la bruja del oeste. Soy Surprise, por cierto. –comento una chica de tez blanca y cabello rizado de color amarillo limón.

-Se lo que insinúas Surprise, ya te he dicho que no soy una bruja.

-¿En serio? Porque encontré este boleto de tren que tomaste en el andén 9 ¾ con dirección a un tal colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Que fastidiosa. - sabes que eso no prueba nada. Mi colegio es común y corriente.

-Sí, aja. –comentaron las chicas al unísono.

-bueno, continuemos. ¿Ya te presente a Bow Tie? Firefly señalo a una chica pecosa de piel azul y cabello rosa recogido en dos coletas. Ella llevaba un traje de baño azul marino con moñitos de lazos estampados.

-Wow, creo que tú debes de ser escocesa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Comento Bow Tie de forma brusca y violenta. -¿Acaso te parezco un estereotipo de los escoceses? ¿Acaso deseabas verme llevando una falda a cuadros, mientras te toco la gaita?

-Pero Bow Tie ¡Tu usas falda a cuadros y practicas con la gaita todas las mañanas! –Comento Surprise.

-¡Aye! eso es cierto. Pero no por ello me gusta que me encasillen como estereotipo escoses ambulante.

-Pero…pero. –dijo Megan nerviosamente. –Yo lo comentaba por tu fuerte acento escoses.

-Ya escuchaste Bow Tie, ella solo mencionaba a tu acento. Deja de pensar que todos te discriminan por tu nacionalidad escocesa. –comento molesta Firefly.

-Puff, las chicas inglesas son muy sensibles. -Respondio Bow Tie haciendo cara de puchero.

-chicas, chicas ¡venimos a divertirnos, no a pelear!-Intento mediar Megan.

-Sinceramente, yo solo vine porqué escuche el rumor de un equipo femenil de nado sincronizado que se había ahogado en este rio… todavía no encuentran sus cadáveres.-Comento una chica de cabello negro y piel rosa claro, llevaba un traje de baño negro, gafas para sol y sostenía un paraguas igualmente negro. –Dicen que en las noches sin luna, se escucha un aterrador " _shobidoo"_ salido de ultratumba.

-Yuck Shady, eso suena asqueroso. ¿No puedes dejar de ser rara, aun cuando tenemos una invitada? –Comento asqueada Twilight.

-No puedo evitarlo, sabes que me gusta lo tétrico y morboso. Además, posiblemente los peces ya se habrán devorado sus partes blandas…como orbitas oculares…y/o lengua.

Twilight soltó su libro de golpe.

-¡Yuuuuucccckkk! ¡Qué asco! ¡Ni pienses que voy a meterme en esa agua ahora!  
-No lo harias de todas formas, las brujas flotan en el agua y no pueden hundirse dentro de ella. Es un hecho cientificamente probado por los cazabrujas medievales.  
-¡Por centesima vez! ¡No soy una bruja! -Grito Twlight totalmente molesta. -¡Y no voy a meterme al agua, solo porque lo quieran!  
-Entonces, ¿A qué viniste? ¿Por lo menos traes traje de baño? –Comento Firefly.  
-¡No! -Respondio rudamente la Twilight.  
-Oh, hablando de eso. Yo todavía no me he puesto mi traje de baño. –Comento Megan.

-Por mí no hay problema, puedes nadar desnuda si tú quieres. –Dijo Surprise, proyectando una mirada lasciva que puso nerviosa a Megan.

-No le hagas caso, puedes ir a cambiarte detrás de esos arbustos y cuando regreses, puedes nadar con nosotras. –Comento Firefly, calmándola con sus palabras.

-Sí, muy bien. –Dijo Megan.

Cuando Megan ya se encontraba lejos, Firefly volteo a ver a Surprise con molestia.

-Dime, ¿acaso soy la única que quiere observar el tamaño de sus pechos? Solo quiero saber si tiene pechos más grandes que los míos. Estamos entre chicas, no debe de provocarnos morbo hablar de eso. –Contesto Surprise.

-Pervertida, ni siquiera intentes justificarte, eres una pervertida. –Comento Bow Tie

-¡Claro que lo soy! Qué piensas que hago los fines de semana, sino es otra cosa que espiar a las Mustangs. –Respondió la chica de pelo rizado.

-Ok, sé que las Mustang acostumbran realizar actividades naturistas los fines de semana, pero eso no te justifica por espiarlas como una depravada. –Dijo Firefly, poniendo una severa cara y apuntándole con el dedo.

-Pero, es divertido… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Son cuatro años más jóvenes que cualquiera de las aquí reunidas. –Dijo Twilight. –Te podrían encarcelar por faltas a la moral.

-¡Y eso que! Si tienes edad para trabajar en una fábrica de la época decimonónica y llevar el sustento a la casa, entonces son lo bastante mayorcitos y/o mayorcitas para mí.

-Ejem, ejem, chicas, ¿esta discusión lleva a alguna parte? Es que nos estamos desviando mucho de la trama de la historia. Vinimos a nadar y ni siquiera hemos tocado el agua. –Dijo Shady.

De pronto, Megan regreso de cambiarse detrás de los arbustos.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se me ve bien el traje de baño? –Megan llevaba un traje de dos piezas color naranja sobre su juvenil y bien torneado cuerpo.

-Te-te, ves muy bien, Me-megan. –comento nerviosamente Fireflly al ver como ese traje resaltaba su trasero y sus pechos.

-Ejem, gracias. Espero que no les moleste si soy la primera en nadar. –Asevero Megan.

-No, adelante.

Megan se dio un chapuzón en el rio. El resto de las chicas no se lo pensaron mucho y saltaron al agua unos minutos.

-Niñas inglesas, sus depósitos de agua son bastante aburridas. –Comento Bow Tie sorpresivamente y sin que viniera al caso. –En mi natal Escocia, nuestros ríos, lagos y lagunas aún conservan leyendas de criaturas acuáticas.

-¿También Ness?

-¡En especial el lago Ness! –Contesto eufórica la chica escocesa de las coletas.

-Patrañas, tu Nessie no aguantaría un round contra Ctuhulu. –Dijo inexpresivamente Shady.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso lo veremos! –Bow Tie empezó a lanzarle agua en la cara.

-Tu actitud es inmadura y pueril. –La chica gótica se zambullo en el agua.

-Qué mala perdedora, yo… -De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de las piernas y la hundía en el agua, pero ella era más fuerte, agarro la mano que la sujetaba y emergió a la superficie. -¡Muy graciosa, Shady!

-Ahora que hice. –Comento Shady. Quien se encontraba bastante alejada de su posición como para hacerle la broma.

-Entonces, ¿de quién era la mano que sostengo?- Observo como Megan y Firefly la miraban con extrañeza y temor, lo que la hizo tener una leve sospecha de lo que tenía a la mano. Lentamente fue bajando la mirada, hasta descubrir que era una mano esquelética lo que sujetaba.

-¡Squeee! –Grito Bow Tie, saliendo del agua.

-Buena esa, Surprise. –Comento Shady, esbozando algo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Todo mundo sabe que las mejores bromas se basan en el miedo.

-Oye Surprise. ¿Esa muñeca cadavérica es de algun cadaver putrefacto? -Pregunto Shady con una calma inquietante.  
-Puede ser, lo encontre en el fondo del lago.  
-¡Eso suena muy genial! -Respondio sonriente, la chica gotica.  
-¡Eso no fue nada gracioso! –Dijo Bow Tie molesta, mientras se secaba con una toalla.

Oye Firefly, ¿Por qué no nos muestras los movimientos de gimnasia que has estado practicando? –Comento Twilight.

-A mí me gustaría verlo, si no es molestia, por supuesto. –Dijo Megan.

-Bueno, porque no. Solo les recuerdo que aun necesito pulir un poco mi técnica.

Firefly salió del agua y trepo a un árbol cercano hasta una gruesa rama a tres metros de altura, que funcionaría como una barra de equilibrio improvisada.

Gracia, equilibrio y fortaleza física, todos aquellos elementos se conjugaban en unos movimientos que enlazaban intensidad física con delicadeza espiritual. El corazón de Megan comenzó a latir con intensidad por un extraño sentimiento. Firefly finalizo su presentación con dos vueltas invertidas, sobre la rama y descendiendo a tierra con un poco de dificultad con la inercia, un ligero pasó hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

De pronto, la alegría se volvió pánico cuando una columna de humo se divisó en el horizonte. Las chicas de _Dreamland Castle_ se pusieron pálidas al reconocer de donde surgía el humo.

-Hey chicas, ¡díganme que ese humo no viene de nuestro orfanato! –Dijo Firefly al voltear y reconocer la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, seguire esperando sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy retrasado con el capitulo, lo se.

Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y solo lo hago sin fines de Lucro

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Rescate en el castillo de la media noche, tercera parte.**

* * *

5 meses atrás...

Lejos, muy lejos de aquellas tierras de ensueño, la terrible guerra se había enseñoreado de la Europa continental y extendía sus garras por partes de Asia, hasta llegar al pacifico. Pero en las tierras británicas, aún existía cierta paz y tranquilidad atípica en aquella época.

En aquellas tierras había un orfanato para niñas, de nombre Dream Castle (castillo de la tierra de los sueños) un refugio para niñas que por diversas circunstancias habían quedado huérfanas.

Contrario a lo que podría pensarse, la vida de las huérfanas de D.C no llegaba a ser tan mala. Si bien, eran chicas que habían perdido a sus padres o estos las abandonaron por diversas circunstancias, estas aun conservaban cierta jovialidad espontánea y alegría de vivir atípica en épocas de guerra.

…

En este mismo orfanato, en el segundo dormitorio, un grupo de niñas estaban acostadas en sus camas, a la espera de que Twilight llegara y les leyera una historia antes de dormir. Ellas no podían dormir sin un relato leído por Twilight.

Las niñas pequeñas saltaban en los colchones, en espera del relato.

-Twilight, lo hemos pensado muchísimo y aunque sabemos que tienes miles de historias por contarnos, queremos que nos vuelvas a leer la historia de la princesa Luna y la tierra de los ponis pastel. –comento Medley en representación de las niñas del segundo dormitorio.

-¿En serio? ¿Después de todos estos meses y quieren escuchar otra vez ese mismo cuento?

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era aún muy joven, tanto que muchas cosas modernas eran desconocidas. Aun podían observarse criaturas que actualmente algunos consideran solo folklore y que otros conocen como la buena gente. ¿Ustedes saben cómo llaman a esa buena gente? Vamos, no es tan difícil.

-¡Enanos! –Comentó Sweet stuff.

-¡Hadas! –Dijo Mimic.

-¡Sirenas! –Señaló Cupcakes.

-¡Gigantes! –Expresó Lickety Split.

\- ¡Elfos! –Pronunció Paradise.

-¡Pegasos! –Exclamó Medley.

-¡Unicornios! –Manifestó Gusty.

.

-¡Dragones! –Apuntó Shady, quien había se había aparecido de improviso, -cosa común en ella- y las chicas en aquel dormitorio se quedaron en silencio. Un trueno resonó, las luces se apagaron, alguien lanzo un grito y las luces volvieron. -Sí, dragones, las criaturas más nefastas sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuidado con los dragones, jovencitas. Son criaturas taimadas y tramposas, usarían cualquier treta para hacerse de tan sabroso festín, pues posiblemente no lo sepan, pero la carne de las niñas pequeñas es su preferida.

Las chicas más jóvenes comenzaron a gritar aterradas e hicieron temblar los cimientos del orfanato…o algún movimiento sísmico o temblor se desarrollaba coincidentemente con la acción anteriormente referida.

-Bueno, en realidad, no todos los dragones eran tan malos. –Dijo Sweet Stuff. -Algunos dragones protegieron a los pueblos libres. ¿Acaso no recuerdan a Spike? El protegió a las princesas luna y celestia durante la rebelión de los dragones.

-¡Cállate tonta de los dragones, arruinas la atmósfera! –Grito Gusty.

-¿¡A quien llamas tonta!?

-Dime la verdad, ¿Qué placer malsano encuentras en asustar a unas niñas pequeñas?

Shady miro fría e inexpresivamente a su amiga Twilight, como un lobo observando a un pobre cordero. La mirada de Shady daba miedo cuando no llevaba sus gafas oscuras.

-No es mi culpa que las niñas actuales sean tan asustadizas, debe ser cosa de cómo las educan actualmente, demasiados vestidos rosas, y películas de princesas en mi opinión. –Expreso Shady. -Te venía a recomendar que ampliaras tu catálogo de relatos para dormir, me agrada que destines tiempo para el sueño de las niñas más jóvenes, pero tu catálogo de títulos es verdaderamente pequeño.

Twilight se puso la mano sobre la frente y dibujo una cara de hastío en su rostro.

-Déjame adivinar: Bram Stocker, HP Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, Horacio Quiroga, ¿Acaso me hizo falta alguno?

-Vaya, veo que recuerdas a mis autores favoritos de mi tierna infancia. Pero no, yo hablaba de los hermanos Grimm, Anderson, Perrault y algunos autores ingleses más actuales, Carroll, Oscar Wilde o Tolkien; acabo de conseguirme su único libro: El hobbit.

-Vaya, eso no suena tan mal. –Comento Twilight gratamente sorprendida por las recomendaciones de su amiga.

-¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Surprise y su loco fanatismo por el Marqués de Sade y autores eróticos en general? –Shady dio media vuelta y se retiró del dormitorio, dejando a Twilight para que les leyera un relato sin interrupciones.

…

-¿Ustedes recuerdan con que frase empiezan los grandes relatos?

-¿Con un "había una vez"? –Respondió tímidamente Gusty

-Correcto Gusty. –Dijo Twilight.

Había una vez un reino llamado el valle de los sueños, en el habitaban toda clase de criaturas equinas, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres, todos ellos regidos por dos benévolas princesas alicornio: Celestia, quien regia sobre las horas del sol y luna, gobernante de la noche. Todo era paz y armonía, no existía la noción de tristeza, pues ningún pesar los afligía, como la muerte ya que eran prácticamente inmortales.

Los súbditos de aquel reino, equinos como ya se ha mencionado, disfrutaban de una vida idílica y bucólica en aquel reino. Todo era una vida alegre de fiestas interminables, donde no existían razones para ser infelices…pero algunos equinos lo eran de algún modo.

...

Twilight contó la historia de una princesa pony que se enamoró de un ser humanos y ese amor fue mutuo, como juntos humano y pony desafiaron las tradiciones de sus respectivas razas, realizaron peligrosas acciones para desbaratar los oscuros planes del señor de los mil rostros, la personificación del mal y su ejército de dragones oscuros, pero que esas acciones también trajeron grandes tristezas y pesares para muchos hombres y ponys buenos.

Cada pequeña niña esperaba expectante el momento que mencionaran su parte favorita del relato: Sweet Stuff amaba la escena en que Luna le arrancaba el corazón a Spike el dragón, al ser poseída por el poder del señor de múltiples rostros y al recuperar el razonamiento, empezaba a llorar amargamente por lo que había provocado, pues consideraba a ese dragón como a un padre; Mimic amaba la escena donde el rey de los humanos descubría a la princesa Luna bailando frente a su jardín de rosas blancas y preguntaba si aquello que observaba era un sueño o era real; Lickety Split prefería la escena en que el valiente capitán Knight Shadow enfrenta al más poderoso dragón que jamás haya existido: Ancalagon el Negro y después de una dura batalla, lograba apuñalarle el corazón con su lanza.

Paradise en cambio, aunque triste y desesperanzada, disfrutaba con anhelo el ultimo capitulo: cuando las hermanas Luna y Celestia se separaban…la primera, escogiendo el camino de la mortalidad de los hombres y la segunda aceptando viajar al reino impoluto de Valicorn, donde le esperaba la vida inmortal a ella y a sus súbditos, y todas las creaciones siguen siendo puras y hermosas, como en los primeros días de la creación, cuando el mundo aun era un paraiso.

Paradise, Mimic y Gusty fueron las últimas chicas en cerrar los ojos, maravilladas por la historia.

000

La mañana siempre les aguardaba las desoladoras noticias por radio de las terribles bajas en los distintos frentes.

-Muerte, es lo único que hablan en los noticiarios esta mañana. -Comento Gusty. Ella, Mimic y Paradise eran las únicas en el dormitorio a esa hora, pues se encontraban castigadas por introducir sapos en el baño de las chicas y la radio era su única distracción.

-Es curioso como en los relatos que nos lee Twilight, pareciera que las batallas tienen un halo de misterio y magia, mientras que los combates reales se basan en el egoismo y la ambición. -Cometo Paradise. -Caballeros defendiendo damiselas de terribles dragones, héroes cumpliendo los designios profetizados por sus dioses.

-El mundo de los adultos y sus tontas reglas. Piensan que lo tienen todo seguro y solo empeoran las cosas. -Mimic hizo cara de puchero. -¡Cuando olvidaron los valores morales de nuestros ancestros!

-¿Cuales valores? ¿Lady Godiva cabalgando desnuda por los injustos impuestos? -Dijo Gusty.

-Tontos adultos y sus guerras. -Comento Paradise.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar todo el tiempo sin ropa, sin que los adultos nos dijeran nada. -Dijo Gusty

-Pues...no es mala idea. -Respondió Mimic.

Deberíamos crear un grupo para las chicas que aman practicar el nudismo y los relatos de tierras fantásticas. -Exclamo Paradise. -Podríamos organizar muchas actividades divertidas.

-…Y vencer a las Cutie mark crusaders. -Complemento Mimic.

-¿Quiénes son las Cutie mark crusaders?

-¿Acaso no leen las revistas sobre naturismo de aventuras? -Mimic saco una revista de naturismo de abajo de su colchón. -Las CMC son la agrupación de aventureras nudistas más populares en los rankings de los últimos meses.

Paradise tomo la revista y observo que en la portada venia una imagen de las CMC.

-Ok, venceremos a las crusaders. -Dijo Paradise.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre? –Pregunto Mimic.

-Eh, bueno; he estado pensando en "Asociación Mustang de Naturismo y Actividades Fantasticas" o Club Mustang para no complicarnos tanto. –Dijo Paradise. -Sabes que amo los nombres rimbombantes.

-Pues entonces seremos Mustangs.

 _Y fue así como las aventuras de la asociación Mustang de Naturismo y actividades Fantásticas comenzaron: explorando el mundo secreto de las hadas y los reinos subterráneos de los enanos, ahuyentando trasgos y gnomos, organizando excursiones a las colinas de la desolación, combatiendo el hampa internacional de traficantes de arte sacro... ok, eso ultimo nunca paso, pero eso no las hacia menos y su fama creció bastante durante esos cinco meses.  
_

El presente.

Las mustangs regresaban de otro emocionante mañana de sábado lleno de aventuras y emociones fuertes, ya saben, otro sabado normal.

-¡Vieron sus caras!Fue como...OMG! -Comento Mimic eufórica.

-Si, lo se, siempre es divertido desbaratar los planes de una organización de hadas secuestra bebes. -Comento Gusty. -No niego que disfrute patearle el trasero de algunas hadas. Lo que si no niego es...¡Santas bolas de buey!

Gusty quedo fria al observar el orfanato desde aquella colina.

-¡Mierda, un saco lleno de mierda! -Comento Mimic al observar el orfanato con sus binoculares.

Por lo que las tres chicas alcanzaban alcanzaban a observar, algo malo estaba pasando en el orfanato: Sus camaradas eran secuestradas por hombres encapuchados y arrastradas a la fuerza a unos camiones con un emblema de una mano ensangrentada estampada.

Las chicas gritaban, pataleaban, pero era imposible escapar...se escuchaban algunos disparos, el humo dificultaba la visión, algunos cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo...el edificio ardiendo en llamas, la mayoría de los cadáveres eran de los cuidadores y administrativos...pero también habían algunas niñas...se habían atrevido a disparare a unas niñas inocentes.

-Me gustaría hacer algo por nuestras camaradas, si solo... -Dijo Gusty.

-No, es imposible. -Comento cortante Paradise.

-Pero Paradise, ¡Están matando niñas! !No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! -Dijo Mimic.

-Déjenme recordares una cosa, ¿que hemos aprendido sobre enfrentar una amenaza que nos supera ampliamente?

-¿Que debemos alejarnos inmediatamente y observar a la distancia? -Comentaron mimic y Gusty al unisono.

-¡Así es! ¡los grandes conflictos no son nuestra especialidad! ¡Somos exploradoras de lo desconocido, no superheroinas! -Contesto tajante Paradise. -Lo mejor sera observar si quedan sobrevivientes, ayudarlas en lo que sea posible y luego pensar fríamente todo con mas calma, que por ahora solo cometeremos alguna tontería si actuamos imprudentemente.

-¡Oh, Maldición! -Comento molesta Gusty.

Continuara...


End file.
